


Sticky

by Siberianskys



Series: Playroom Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Backstory, Developing Relationship, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Playroom Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871089
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Clint stood on the porch and waited for Phil to open the front door to his knock wondering why it was taking so long.

"Sorry," Phil said, after finally opening the door to Clint, "I was showing the house to an acquaintance before putting it on the market."

"You love your house," Clint said.

"I love you more," Phil said, taking Clint's face between his hands.

"Let me know," a tall, black-haired, leather-clad woman said, walking by the men and through the door. 

'Shit," Clint said, watching her go. 

Phil laughed. "If you ever want to see her work I can take you to the club as my guest."

Clint felt himself pale and his body temperature drop.

"It's okay," Phil said, pulling Clint to his chest and holding him close. 

"I'm being ridiculous," Clint said. "I'm a sniper; I kill people for a living."

"You're so much more than that," Phil said. 

"Victim comes to mind," Clint said. 

"Survivor is a better word for it," Phil said. "Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea and we can hang out on the couch and watch a movie."

"You'd rather go to the playroom," Clint said. 

"I'm selling the house so you never have to face that room again," Phil said. 

"You'll resent me," Clint said. 

"Baby--"

"Tell me it's not true," Clint said. 

"It's not," Phil said. "I don't care how vanilla you are. I don't care how long it takes for you to relax enough to let me make love to you. I just--I want you to share my life."

"What does that mean?" Clint asked. 

'It means you never have to knock again," Phil said. 

"Are you asking me to move in?" Clint asked. 

"I'm not asking," Phil said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to come back in here?" Phil asked as he held the playroom door open for Clint. 

Clint nodded his head as he chewed on his bottom lip. 

"What's your safe word?" Phil asked. 

"Circus," Clint said. 

Putting his hands on Clint's shoulders, Phil said, "you're not going to need it," into Clint's ear,"and you're going to get to use that bathtub after that you like so much."

"You sound sure," Clint said. 

"You might actually like what I've got planned this time," Phil said. "Now take off your clothes and lay on the bed while I go get a few things."

While Phil was gone, Clint took off his work boots, stripped off all his clothes and put them on the chair in the corner. Pulling back the comforter, Clint climbed under the soft sheets and leaned against the headboard wondering what Phil could be getting that wasn't already in the room. He arched his eyebrow when Phil came back carrying a tray that looked like it was covered in sundae ingredients. 

"Do you approve?" Phil asked, sitting the tray on the table next to the bed.

"You're going to feed me?" Clint asked. 

"That wasn't the plan, but--"

"What was the plan?" Clint asked, "use me as a dish?"

"Whip cream can be erotic," Phil said. 

"Okay," Clint said, dragging the word out. 

Phil could hear the lack of enthusiasm in Clint's voice. "How about we go with your plan?" 

"Feed me?" Clint asked. 

"We could feed each other," Phil said, lifting the tray onto the bed.

Clint reached into the bowl of fruit, plucked a blackberry from it and put it to Phil's lips. 

Phil took the berry and Clint's fingers into his mouth and smiled when Clint closed his eyes and sighed. So Clint had a finger fetish, he thought; he could work with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil slid his fingers out of Clint's mouth and was treated to a pout. "Did you like that?" he asked. 

Clint blushed and nodded. 

"You don't think that's something you should have shared with me?" Phil asked. 

"It's stupid," Clint said. 

"No, baby," Phil said, "it's hot." 

Clint turned even pinker and dropped his eyes to his lap.

"Stay right here," Phil said, leaning over and kissing Clint deep and slow. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Clint asked. 

"Getting rid of this before it melts everywhere," Phil said, lifting the tray to take it back to the kitchen. "You gave me an idea."

"Is it going to hurt?" Clint asked. 

Phil leaned over and kissed Clint again. "Tomorrow I'm getting rid of the whips and floggers. I don't want you to be afraid every time you come in here with me."

"You don't have to," Clint said. "I know if you got it into your head you wouldn't need those to hurt me."

Phil put the tray on the table muttering, "fuck-it," under his breath. When he reached for Clint and the beautiful blue-eyed man recoiled from his touch he didn't know what to do. Every time he thought he'd gained Clint's trust, something happened that showed him how wrong he was. Phil wanted to hunt down everyone in Clint's life that still had breath in their bodies that had made the man so fearful of any kind of touch. 

"I'm sorry," Clint said. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not angry at you," Phil said, holding Clint's face, "I'm pissed-off at all the people in your life that should have protected you, but didn't."

I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Clint said, raising his eyes and making himself meet Phil's sad gaze. 

"You have to stop apologizing for all the ugly things you survived," Phil said, dropping his hands and taking Clint's in is. "None of those things were your fault."

"I don't know why you put up with me," Clint said. 

"I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me," Phil said, "until you feel it in your bones. I love you, I want you and you're safe with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Clint wasn't sure about laying on his back and exposing himself to Phil so openly, but Phil had been so patient with him and all his crazy that he was determined to relax and let Phil explore.

"Are you still okay with me tying your hands to the headboard?" Phil asked, sitting next to Clint and running his hand up and down his torso.

"As long as you use that rope you used before," Clint said. "it was nice and soft."

"I'll stock up since you like it so much," Phil said. 

Clint put his hands between the railing of the headboard and closed his eyes while Phil bound his hands to the bed. Clint wished he understood why he let Phil tie him up, considering how vulnerable the position made him, but resisted practically everything else that Phil wanted to try that made him far less so. It didn't make a lot of sense, Clint thought to himself, when he thought about it; almost anything else that Phil wanted to do he could easily escape even with Phil's mad skills.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked. 

Clint opened his eyes and lost himself in Phil's gaze as Phil stroked his cheek. Clint took a chance and parted his lips. He thought Phil looked surprised at his initiative.

"Tell me what you want," Phil said. 

Clint bit down on his bottom lip and lowered his eyes.

Running his thumb along Clint's lips, Phil hoped for a positive response and wasn't disappointed when Clint parted his lips again. Phil slid his thumb into Clint's mouth and hoped for the best. Phil was rewarded with a whimper. "We can do this in that bathtub you're so fond of," Phil said.

"Yes, please," Clint said, sounding to Phil like he was pleased with the idea.

"Anything else you might like to do in that tub?" Phil asked. 

"It's dumb," Clint said. 

"Tell me anyway," Phil said. 

"Will you wash my hair?" Clint asked, looking at Phil up through his eyelashes.

"You have very good ideas," Phil said. "Anytime you let me touch you is a gift."


End file.
